Springtrap
Informacje = Jest to główny antagonista w grze Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Wygląd Springtrap jest animatronikiem sprężynowym. Wcześniej można było go nosić, ale Purple Guy, chcąc schować się przed duszami, został zmiażdżony przez popsute sprężyny. Duża część jego prawego ucha została wyrwana, lecz przewody z górnej części zostały. Ciało Springtrapa jest podarte i poszarpane, z otworów na ciele widać przewody. Endoszkielet oraz szczątki Purple Guy'a powodują, że wydaje się on najbardziej przerażającym animatronikiem niż którykolwiek przedtem był. W niektórych miejscach Springtrapa widać fioletowe części stroju Purple Guy'a. Choć obie ręce i nogi są przymocowane i ogólnie w stanie dobrym, od połowy łydki w dół nie ma już kostiumu, odsłaniając endoszkielet wewnętrzny i okablowanie. Oczy Springtrapa są prawidłowo ustawione w jego głowie, nie otwiera ust gdyż ma on trwale szeroki uśmiech, ponieważ materiał otaczający zęby uległ zniszczeniu. Wyjątkiem jest drugi jumpscare i dwa rzadkie start screeny. Bliższe badanie Springtrapa i obrazów pokazują, iż znajdują się w nim ludzkie szczątki. Podczas przeglądania tułowia i innych części oraz endoszkieletu widać, że są to kawałki ciemnego różowego materiału, które przypominają ludzkie wnętrzności. W momentach, gdy Springtrap się rusza i ma otwartą szeroko szczękę, odsłania zmumifikowaną głowę, przypominającą ludzką. Szczękę i zęby można dobrze zaobserwować podczas jego drugiego jumpscare'a oraz na CAM 15. W przeciwieństwie do zautomatyzowanych ruchów wszystkich poprzednich animatroników, Springtrap porusza się płynnie. Widać to, gdy przechodzi przed szybą do biura w podobnym sposobie co człowiek. 'Charakterystyka Postaci' W jego środku znajduje się, w przeciwieństwie do innych animatroników, dorosły Purple Guy. Jako animatronik przypomina z wyglądu królika, tak jak Bonnie. Jego oczy są bardzo duże oraz białe. Ma on kolor zielonkawy. W FNaF 3 pojawia się dopiero od Nocy drugiej. Jest on naszym głównym wrogiem w tej części gry. Wyjaśnienie W minigierce po Nocy piątej Purple Guy chowa się w stroju Springtrapa, by ukryć się przed duszami 5 martwych dzieci. Gdy jednak chowa się do stroju, sprężynki (które dzięki specjalnej korbie można "przyłączyć" do ścian animatronika tak, że zamienia on się w strój do noszenia przez pracowników) puszczają, a Purple Guy zostaje zamknięty i zmiażdżony w Springtrapie (puszczenie sprężynek powoduje wykrwawienie się i straszny ból). Ciekawostki * Prawdopodobnie Purple Guy został zatrzaśnięty w stroju Springtrapa, ponieważ deszcz wywołał zwarcie obwodów (gdy przechodzimy minigierki na koniec każdej nocy możemy dostrzec, że na dworze pada pioruny=deszcz). * Nazwa "Springtrap" jest tak naprawdę grą słów. Sprężyna (Spring) i pułapka (Trap). * Zanim poznano jego prawdziwe imię (Springtrap), był głównie nazywany Golden Bonnie, Hybrid, i Salvage, a w FNaF 3 w nagraniu z nocy piątej Phone Guy mówi na Springtrap'a "Spring Bonnie". * W FNaF 2 w Party Room 4 widnieje prawdopodobnie jego portret zrobiony z papieru oraz serpentyn przez dzieci. * Istnieje teoria że to Springtrap spowodował The Bite of '87, lecz są to jedynie domysły fanów. Nie ma na to na tyle mocnych dowodów, by uznać to za prawdę. * W FNaF 1 występuje podobizna Springtrapa w Zachodnim Korytarzu * Prawdopodobnie umieszczenie go w kanonie Five Nights at Freddy's było przez Scott'a przemyślane, ponieważ jeszcze przed 3 częścią gry były różne wskazówki do postaci Springtrapa. * Springtrap posiada animacje poruszania się, podobną do animacji ruchu Freddyiego . Kiedy patrzymy na kamery lub na status dźwięku itp. możemy zauważyć przez szybę, jak przemieszcza się do biura. * Jest prawdopodobnie pierwotną wersją Bonniego. * Po rozjaśnieniu gazety mówiącej o spaleniu atrakcji obok malutkiej figurki Freddy'ego Fazbear'a można dostrzec Springtrapa. * Springtrap w przeciwieństwie do reszty animatroników ma pięć palców, gdy reszta ma cztery, jak typowe postacie z kreskówek. * Phone Guy mówiąc "''Ktoś użył jednego z kostiumów. Mamy zapasowe na zapleczu, żółte, ktoś go użył..." ''prawdopodobnie nie miał na myśli Golden Freddy'ego, lecz Springtrapa. * W trailerze widać, że Springtrap się "trzęsie". Możliwe, że to jest scena, gdy Purple Guy umiera. * Razem z Golden Freddym był animatronikiem w pierwszej pizzerii. Później zostali wymienieni na Freddy'ego, Bonniego, Chicę i Foxy'ego. * Phantomy mają takie same oczy jak Springtrap na kamerach. * Czasami podczas nocy 6 możemy widzieć Springtrapa na kamerach a po zdjęciu kamery jest za szybą, co nie jest bugiem a zaplanowaną rzeczą/halucynacją. * Na Androidzie Springtrap posiada jedynie jednego jumpscare'a. * W najnowszym update'cie FNaF 3 dodano Springtrapowi nowe odgłosy. Podczas przemieszczania możemy usłyszeć jego kroki i jęki. * Tak naprawdę nie wiadomo, czy Springtrap nas zabija. Nie ma co do tego pewności, ponieważ gracz może przeżyć Jumpscary innych animatroników, a springtrap po prostu kończy grę. * Był jednym z dwóch pierwszych animatroników wraz z Golden Freddy'm w pierwszej pizzerii, czyli Fredbear's Family Dinner. * Jako jedyny animatronik nawiązuje z nami kontakt wzrokowy i czeka na moment, w którym się na niego nie patrzymy, dopiero potem atakuje. * Springtrap prawdopodobnie był we wszystkich poprzednich pizzeriach. * Springtrap ma coś podobnego do czarnego plastiku na oczach, być może jest to część kostiumu, można to zauważyć podczas jednego z jego jumpscare. * Być może nie ma on zamiaru nas zabić, tylko ostrzec. Ponieważ podczas jego jumpscare'a, otwiera szerzej oczy, prawdopodobnie ze zdziwienia, które powoduje nasz strach przed nim. Być może Purple Guy, który został zatrzaśnięty w jego kostiumie, nie wie, że jest martwy. * Możliwe że Springtrap mógł podbierać części z pudła ,a dowód na to jest taki ponieważ po podświetleniu teasera z FNaF 3 to można zobaczyć koło pudła Springtrap'a. |-|Galeria= 4-0.png lol.png|Element czaszki Purple Guy'a. Extra Springtrap 2.png|Springtrap w zbliżeniu. Extra Springtrap 1.png|Cała postać Springtrapa. 1425358657282.png|Springtrap zaglądający do Biura. 354140 screenshots 2015-03-02 00009.jpg|Jeden z możliwych screenów podczas przegrania nocy. D93e961e9be692f8787a8e26874461c4.jpg|Drugi możliwy screen. FnaF3 (9).png|Springtrap zaglądający przez szybę. I am still here.png|"CIĄGLE TUTAJ JESTEM". SpringtrapInVent1.png|Springtrap w wentylacji. SpringtrapInVent2.png SpringtrapInVent3.png SpringtrapInVent4.png SpringtrapInVent5.png Springtrap Jumpscare Left.gif|Jumpscare Springtrapa. Springtrap Slide Gif.gif|Springtrap przebiegający przez biuro. 529.png|Głowa Springtrapa patrzącego na nas zza drzwi. Springtrap_Walk_Gif.gif|Springtrap idący do Biura. Purple Guy Death Gif 1.gif Hombre Púrpura rn Gbonnie Animación 3.gif Springtrap_Sprite.gif Stage01_Minigame.png ExtraWindow.jpg N6traxj.jpg Springtrap_Jumpscare_Right.gif|Drugi jumpscare Springtrapa. Animatronic_Teaser_(FNaF3).jpg Fnaf3g.gif|Springtrap w trailerze. Springtrap.gif FNaF3_Steam_Greenlight_Icon.png SpringtrapCam01.png SpringtrapCam02BNoLights.png SpringtrapCam04A.png SpringtrapCam05ALights.png SpringtrapCam08ALightsBrighter.png SpringtrapCam08ANoLights.png Tumblr nkm9nf925W1qmaqmeo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nkm9nf925W1qmaqmeo2 1280.png 225.png|Trzeci możliwy screen. Gbonnie.png Springtrap-Escondiendose-(animación-original).gif Springtrap_Menu.gif Purple_Guy_Death_Gif_2.gif PURPLEGUY_SPRINGTRAP.gif Springtrap_activated.png SpringtrapWindowstare.png Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Fnaf 3 Kategoria:Odpowiednicy Bonnie'go Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Postacie